Sexy Soft Kitty
by Myriamj
Summary: Sheldon despierta en mitad de la noche. Pero las cosas están mal. No está en su cama, está bañado en sudor y parece que alguien está durmiendo a su lado. ¿Qué podría haber pasado con el aún no candidato a Nobel?


No soy propietaria de Big Bang Theory… como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo**

.

Sheldon abrió los ojos de un sobresalto, al sentir las sábanas contra su piel desnuda. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su pijama? En la oscuridad, algo más lo sobresaltó. Un suspiro dormido de alguien a su lado. ¿Quién estaba en su cama? ¿A esta hora? No se atrevió a moverse, por temor a despertar a quien fuese. Tal vez era un asesino dispuesto a matarlo para impedir sus grandes descubrimientos. Aunque si lo pensaba, no tenía sentido que el asesino se acostase en su cama si lo iba a matar. ¿Cuál era el sentido? Por si no fuera suficiente, se sentía sudado, sucio, y su pene se sentía pegajoso. ¿Dónde estaban sus calzoncillos para dormir? ¿Por qué estaba sudado? ¿Y pegajoso? Es cierto, hacía calor, pero no debería ser tanto.

Sheldon Cooper trató de recordar, pero no veía como el orden de los acontecimientos podía haber derivado a esto. Y había una parte que no podía recordar, pese a su fabulosa memoria eidética. Esto había pasado sólo una vez antes: cuando iba a recibir un premio y tenía que hablar en público; Penny le dio a tomar varias copas de vino… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Habría ocurrido eso? Esperaba que no tuviese que lidiar con otro video en youtube donde se sacaba los pantalones mientras hablaba de la cuarta dimensión y de astronomía.

Pero lo último que recordaba no era estar en un salón esperando para recibir un premio… aunque mereciera estar recibiendo el Nobel. No, recordaba haber estado conversando con Amy Farrah Fowler y que ella le ofrecía una copa de… ¿Ella lo había drogado? No parecía posible, pero Amy lo había engañado antes con fines absolutamente pueriles y que iban más allá de la admiración que podían sentir por su trabajo en el campo de la ciencia. ¡Oh, vaya! Amy era una chica mala.

De pronto, la persona a su lado gruñó en sueños y se giró. El giro lo hizo sentir con más fuerza su olor en el pelo; el gruñido pareció hacerle recordar algo…No, nada. Pero su cuerpo se había estremecido y su órgano sexual reproductivo comenzó a endurecerse.

-"¡Oh, no! No de nuevo"- se quejó el Dr. Cooper.

Desde hace algún tiempo que estaba presentando el mismo problema. En la ducha, en mitad de la noche, cuando pasaba cierto tiempo junto a Amy… Era el inicio de una enfermedad mortal, lo sabía. Que Leonard se riera en su cara y se negara a llevarlo al médico, recordándole el libro que alguna vez le regaló, le demostraba que era un síndrome extraño. Además de la ignorancia de Leonard y su desprecio por el Acuerdo de Compañero de Piso. Por eso había decidido visitar ese día a Amy en especial. Alguna vez él la ayudó a hacer un diagnóstico diferencial, y tal vez, ella podía ayudarlo dado que era una neuróloga experta. Lo dudaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Un recuerdo comenzó a venir a él. Amy había traído la botella de vino y había tomado su vaso rápidamente cuando él le contó sus síntomas. Ella le había propuesto, entonces, estudiar las condiciones frente a las cuáles se presentaba. Descubrieron que se repetía una variable: Amy. Sheldon había estado pensando en ella o estaba muy cerca de ella en las ocasiones que había presentado estos incómodos síntomas. Incluso estaban esos extraños sueños que Sheldon no comprendía. Pero Amy se tomó un segundo vaso de vino y le sirvió más a él. Supuso que fue con la tercera copa que las cosas se torcieron. Amy se acercó a él y él comenzó a sentir una tensión y los síntomas que ya conocía. Amy le propuso un experimento. Él era un científico; no se iba a negar. Aunque su integridad física estaba de por medio.

Hubo una cuarta, quinta y posiblemente una sexta copa. Sheldon dudaba de cuánto vino podía contener una botella; seguramente Amy trajo otra. Recordaba que el experimento le era ajeno: establecer contacto físico gradual. El síntoma había empeorado, pero Amy había insistido con alguna hipótesis…una excusa ahora que lo pensaba. Y debía reconocerlo, pasada la primera incomodidad, se comenzaba a sentir bien…no "bien" como cuando estaba relajado, era más similar a cuando veía sus pasajes favoritos de Star Trek. Muy bien, aunque con más excitación. En algún momento se debió perder en esa sensación de placer y bienestar en ascenso. Recordaba la cara de Amy muy cerca de la suya, muy cerca… y sus labios entreabiertos…y su roce y contacto…

Sheldon se quejó. Su síntoma había empeorado. Estaba claro que el experimento de Amy no había funcionado y había hecho las cosas peor. Tenía el recuerdo de haber tocado un pecho desnudo de Amy. ¿Qué más habría pasado en esa tórrida noche?

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado. La memoria regresaba lentamente a él, por imágenes sueltas, olores y sabores. Se impresionó de sí mismo de haber saboreado los labios y la piel de Amy Farrah Fowler. Se sorprendió de desear probarlos de nuevo. Pero ya sabía porque estaba sudado, sin su pijama y con alguien a su lado. Se escandalizó porque había estado durmiendo en una cama que no era la suya, y sin ninguna de sus normas básicas de higiene. De hecho, si su mente no lo estaba engañando, había intercambiado… fluidos corporales con… con ella.

Sheldon miró en torno suyo, sus ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad, su aliento claramente alcohólico, su cuerpo tibio junto a ese otro cuerpo tibio. ¿Cuántos gérmenes habría contraído? Ahora sí que necesitaría hacerse exámenes para descartar prácticamente todo. Y al mirar a Amy y comenzar a recordar, su problema claramente se había agravado.

-"Amy, Amy, Amy"- llamó con suavidad.

Un quejido le respondió.

-"Amy, Amy, Amy"- llamó de nuevo, inseguro de tener su atención aún.

-"¿Qué pasa, Sheldon?"- le contestó una irritada y adormilada voz.

-"¿Estabas durmiendo?"- Sheldon preguntó, siguiendo la pista del tono de voz.

-"Estaba. ¿Qué pasa?"- la voz regresó a su conocido tono de eficiencia.

-"¡¿Qué pasa?!"- Sheldon se escandalizó de esa pregunta -"Más bien sería que no pasa."

Amy se tomó dos segundos para responder.

-"Está bien. ¿Qué no pasa?"

-"Aparentemente, nada que te impida seguir durmiendo"

-"¿Por qué me despertaste?"

Sheldon dudó.

-"Mi problema… regresó"

-"¿Tienes otra erección?"

Sheldon recurrió a la antigua pero confiable técnica vulcaniana para controlar sus emociones.

-"Sí"- respondió escuetamente, la boca amarga de asumir que su problema era una vulgar excitación sexual.

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

-"Bien, esto es tu culpa…"

-"Eres mi novio; no veo cómo podría ser mi culpa"

-"Bueno, si no hubieses empezado con el experimento…"

-"Sheldon, soy una científica. Había que descartar todas las posibilidades. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a seguir durmiendo."

Sheldon notó como el silencio volvía a la habitación.

-"Amy, Amy, Amy"

-"¿Si, Sheldon?"

-"Cántame Soft Kitty."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A: ** ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una vez llegó a mi mente la idea, no podía parar, jajajajaja.


End file.
